plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Plasmagun CS-Bloom
The Plasmagun CS-Bloom (commonly referred to as the Plasmagun) is an energy-based plasma-type weapon that shoots explosive white plasma projectiles in automatic fire. It also features considerable damage and great accuracy (especially with upgrades) compared to its rate of fire, and is capable of splash damage. Its bullets resemble that of the CS-BNG, only significantly smaller and weaker, and different in color. The projectiles can hurt the player if shot at the ground or their feet (this does not work on the teammates), as they have a small area of splash damage. This is a very effective spray weapon, good for taking out enemies that are close together. It is most effective when used to take out large groups of opponents. The combination of splash damage and the rapid rate of fire, along with its inability to be deflected by swords, makes this weapon very effective in combat. For example, Level 14 is a good time to use it, because the enemies are packed together and exposed. The gun itself is very different in appearance from any other weapon in the game. This weapon has a very long, broad barrel with a u-shaped black tip. The front end of the weapon dips down below the receiver. There is a static blue light on the front top of the gun and the very back of the gun. This weapon includes a very large, intricate trigger-guard system that branches out from the center of the gun back. There is also a small, unused pump-like device on the front of the gun, as well as a small rest below the barrel. The Plasmagun makes a distinctive humming sound when being shot. This gun is very effective when fully upgraded, possibly one of the best weapons in the game. The Plasmagun is very accurate and can take out even the toughest enemies in a few shots. It is especially effective among Drones and Androids (the shock and speed of the bolts being enough to disable them). The plasma bolts cannot be dodged or deflected by swords, thus making this more effective. However, if you shoot the Plasmagun projectiles with a railgun or alien pistol, the projectile will "pop" and stop moving forward, also stopping the railgun bolt. The Plasmagun CS-Bloom has one of the highest damages per second in the game. It could be considered the best all-around weapon in the campaign and single player maps because of its combination of DPS, accuracy, its inability for its shots to be deflected, and splash damage. The Plasmagun is unable to pass through walls unfortunately, and performs poorly at close range however, because the explosion will damage the shooter and knock them into a ragdoll state. The weapon is also subpar to most rifles and other fully automatic weaponry without upgrades, but this inconvenience can easily be overcome. It also has, along with the CS-BNG, slightly less range than the other weapons in the game due to its low projectile speed. Location The Plasmagun is first encountered in level 7. It is not used but it can be found inside of a small, ominous room. There is a trap in this level, if you get too close to the Plasmagun, the floor will move you up to the ceiling and then crush you. The player can use the Kinetic Module to get the weapon. The Kinetic Module can pick up the gun without activating the trap on Level 7. Press C when standing near this gun to bring it near you, or, press Z to activate slow motion, and you will be able to get in and out before the door closes completely. The Plasmagun is encountered for the first time being used by the Civil Security in Level 9. It cannot be picked up until level 11, but it can be brought from the Equipment Shop for $2000 credits, and the upgrade price for each level is $650 credits. A fully upgraded Plasmagun CS-Bloom costs $3950 credits. Trivia * The weapon is probably based off of the Doom series, along with the CS-BNG. *In level 7 of the Campaign, the Plasmagun CS-Bloom is used as bait in one room. Once you grab it, you'll realize that it's a trap and you will only have a short period of time before the way you came in closes and then the floor rises under you, crushing you into the ceiling. One can however use the Kinetic Module or Time Warp to "Cheat" this system and steal the weapon. *If you look closely, in the center of the Plasmagun CS-Bloom shot, is a white pellet similar in appearance to a CS-BNG and Hound Walker shot. *It has the same range as the CS-BNG. *The Plasmagun is considered by some people as a fully automatic, mini CS-BNG, both in damage and how the 'bullets' look. *Unlike most weapons, the projectile speed is unaffected by water. *A recent update reduced the self-knockback of the Plasmagun, so all skins but the Android SLC-56 can fire it and remain relatively stable. *This is the only slot 8 weapon in the game. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Slot 8 Category:Energy Based Category:Automatics Category:Heavy Weapons